


I Give Up

by moonwings



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwings/pseuds/moonwings
Summary: Poll for future stories
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	I Give Up

I give up. I've got a filthy mind and it's focused almost solely on Karma/Nagisa. They don't stop until I put it down.

So… I've now got several _different_ Karma/Nagisa stories that have some plot, but are basically backdrop to explain situational smut. None of them are really finished, and I keep jumping back and forth on which one I'm writing depending on what Karma and Nagisa are currently doing in my head.

I've decided I'm going to put them up, but one at a time until I'm caught up to where I've written them, then post a different one. Not all of them are very long, but most are WIP so I've no idea where they will actually end. I'm not going to make any of these full stories with huge plot lines. If anyone wants to continue one, feel free. Let me know and **_I'll_ **enjoy reading it too!

That said, what I'll post is up to a poll. I'll give several options and I want readers to pick two, then I will use those decisions to choose which I will put up. Different combinations might lead to the same story, so don't be surprised if some stories have different elements or more elements than you were expecting.

  1. Flower
  2. Egg
  3. Alpha/Omega
  4. Beta
  5. Weird Biology
  6. Weird Habits
  7. Monster
  8. Mythology
  9. Turning (or Biology Change)
  10. Rape (not **_ACTUAL_** rape! Just the unexpected sex without explicit consent before hand even though both are enthusiastic about it. Kind of soft non-con just since there is no real discussion or ability to discuss before hand… like if they're both in Heat/Rut and don't have any presence of mind on what they're doing or the consequences. I have **_ONE_** where something happens that counts as real rape, but it's not between Karma/Nagisa and is a punishment in their legal system for a specific crime and I'm not posting _that_ bit unless I am specifically requested it by at least 5 readers. I don't approve of rape in any form, and I really don't know why my brain kept insisting.)



  
  


I will count the most of each choice individually, so your specific combination might not be used even if one of your choices is. That said, if a combination wins that I _don't_ have a story for yet, I will go to the second most voted for and my brain will probably come up with something from the original poll.

Seriously, I'm really starting to wonder about my brain. It didn't used to do this. I'm just going to put it down to "having gone stir-crazy in pandemic lockdown after a stroke" thing. And yes, for anyone who might not know, I had a stroke about 2 years ago and my way of thinking _has_ changed, even though the doctors don't know _why_. I have medical issues that might or might not develop further in the future. The doctors have been very vague with some answers.

If you like Karma/Nagisa pairing just take these as a unexpected side-effect from a recovering brain that fixates strangely now and won't stop replaying it until I put it down on paper (metaphorically).

I will only put one up once I have between 20-30 poll votes, so when I post will be up to how/when I reach that number. I will also keep all comments hidden so the results will be a surprise!


End file.
